


Secret

by Merlinites



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex admits his feelings for Clark (almost), and then they get started talking about Clark's secret (again). Will Lex finally learn what Clark has been hiding from him? And is it the secret he expects, or something else entirely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

“I love you,” Lex whispered. He paused there, searching Clark’s eyes for some kind of acceptance, some kind of encouragement. When he found none, he added: “like a brother.” Did Lex imagine the fleeting look of disappointment in Clark’s eyes at the word ‘brother’? Or was he finally imagining things, as he had always been afraid he would?

Clark took a step towards him. Lex raised his eyes to Clark’s – ready for something. Some kind of rebuttal, refusal. Anything. Any kind of reaction to what he had just told him. _But you didn’t say it, Lex. Not really_ , he thought to himself.

“And the same goes for me. Lex, you know that,” Clark was saying. “You mean so much to me.”

Lex swallowed loudly in the silence that followed Clark’s words. _I am just a brother to him_.

“Lex, what is it?”

Lex shook his head in reply. “Nothing. Nothing.”

Clark took another step towards him, and Lex felt a warmth spread through his entire body.

Leaning in, Clark whispered, “I know you well enough to know when something is not right. Tell me. You know you can trust me.”

Lex narrowed his eyes slightly. Yes, he could trust Clark. But did Clark trust him? Lex knew that he had a secret – one that he was afraid to share with anyone – but why hadn’t he told Lex? If he was being serious when he said he reciprocated Lex’s feelings, then why wouldn’t he tell him his most well kept secret? Perhaps Clark didn’t trust Lex after all.

“I do trust you,” Lex replied. “But I don’t think that you trust me.”

Clark jerked back, hurt filling his eyes. “You know I trust you more than anyone.”

“No, I don’t know, Clark. There are so many secrets shrouding you, and you refuse to tell me what they are. I trust you with my life – but do you trust me?”

“Yes. You know I do,” Clark replied.

Lex’s shoulders sagged. They’d had this conversation more times than he could count, and it never got him anywhere. If anything, all it achieved was an incredible sadness that settled over his heart.

“Lex,” Clark breathed.

And suddenly Clark was in front of Lex – there within the blink of an eye. Lex stumbled backwards, surprised. He took several steps backwards, until his back was pressed against the worn wooden wall of Clark’s barn. Again, Clark was before him instantly.

“What?” he whispered.

“My secret, Lex. I have powers. Speed, strength, heat vision, skin of steel. I can do it all, Lex.”

Lex’s blue eyes widened as he stared into Clark’s sea green ones. “It all makes sense now.”

Clark’s face contorted itself into a picture of worry and relief, blended together. “Are you happy now, Lex? I’ve told you. You know my secret. So what are you going to do now?”

And with that, Lex grabbed the lapels of Clark’s jacket and brought his lips down to his own. After a brief moment, Clark pulled back, eyes dancing.

“Well, that was one of the better reactions I had imagined,” he said with a smirk.

“I don’t love you like a brother, Clark,” Lex whispered. “I just love you.”

Clark grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth. “I know.”

And then he leaned down towards Lex, and they were kissing once again.


End file.
